Glass restoration systems are used to remove scratches, mineral deposits or other stains from a valuable piece of glass to save the cost of replacing it. The main components of a known glass restoration system are a pump, a tool for polishing or fining, a water supply tank, hoses, and a slurry container. The container contains the slurry, a mixture of minerals and water forming an abrasive polishing solution. Hoses run from the container to the tool, comprised of a drill to which is attached a polishing or fining pad or disc. Also connected to the hoses, there is a submersible pump placed inside the container for recirculation of the slurry. The slurry goes from the pump through the tool, onto the disc and working surface interface and back into the container before being pumped again. When the pump operates, a vacuum is created between the tool and the working surface.
With the above known glass restoration system, the flow of slurry cools the working surface and allows a faster rotation of the tool, resulting in a rapid completion of the work. However, this known glass restoration system causes a considerable heat of the slurry. Indeed, the heat created by the working pump located inside the slurry container is transferred directly to the re-circulated slurry thereby overheating it. When the slurry reaches a certain temperature, chemical reactions with catalysts within the slurry slow down and the slurry thus loses its ability to remove scratches by over 50% and has to be replaced. The work must be interrupted for a considerable period of time since the slurry has to be pre-mixed by hand in the container before starting back the pump.
Furthermore, if the slurry is used beyond a certain temperature, the tool shroud melts and the polishing or fining disc or pad becomes warped. Since this known glass restoration system heats the slurry considerably, the user needs to be constantly aware of the slurry temperature to avoid damage to the tool. For example, the user typically needs to stop working to wait for the slurry compound and the tool to cool down, thus leading to wasted time.
In order to overcome heat problems associated conventional slurry systems, the prior art teaches the use of systems for cooling the slurry compound as it circulates through the grinding/polishing system. Such a cooling system typically includes a cooling module, such as a refrigeration unit, connected to a heat-transfer device. In operation, the cooling module cools the heat-transfer device, which in turn cools the slurry compound. However, such cooling systems are typically used to overcome heat generated by the various sources within the slurry system and, as such, the pump itself has not been identified as the major source of heat to be overcome.
Consequently, there exists a need for a slurry recirculation system linked to the tool, used for polishing or fining or the like, that does not overheat the abrasive polishing solution or slurry and allows continuous use of the polishing tool.